Little Girls Shouldn't Play With Guns
by LoveIsSick
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean stumble upon a case and they meet a weird girl who's holding back demons all on her own? She's basically your average Supernatural fangirl, having red the books and all, but despite all of that, she's hard pressed to not get attached, since everyone who does never gets a happy ending. So imagine her joy when she falls for Sammy.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Ok so I saw this post on tumblr about having some sort of girl sitting at the scene of the crime, already handling the situation when Sam and Dean get there and I had THE BIGGEST urge to write it and I couldn't control myself so all credit gose to whoever came up with that idea and I'm not trying to stal anything, cross my heart and hope to die. It's ok because sam ans dean will just drag me out again…or Cass. The point is no one really DIES in Supernatural…ANYWAY, I own nothing other than the things I make up as I go along! _**

The twenty-year old college student sat there on Christmas day in her old bedroom. Usually she would be sitting in the living room, opening presents and laughing when she got the odd joke presents her dad gave her every year. But not now. No, she sat on her bed, surrounded by a lot of snacks and watching Inuyasha all by herself. Well…. not_ all_ by herself.

Sam and Dean Gave each other weary looks when they knocked on the front door and no one inside stirred. Sam took a look though the windows but they were covered with red curtains with little candy canes all over them. The house was covered in lights and decorations and it looked like a happy little home. Dean glanced at the curtains and snorted. He took a step back before kicking in the door, the jagged knife with odd writing engraved into it poised to stab at any moment. Sammy backed him up, a salt shotgun in his hands, locked and loaded.

The first thing they saw was the rotting corpse of a man in his late forties wearing an ugly Christmas sweater. His throat was slit with what appeared to be a broken shard of a ceramic Christmas ball. They carefully stepped over him, avoiding the deep red puddle of blood soaked through the carpet. As they continued walking through the halls, they met a door painted in blue. Dean cautiously opened the door with the toe of his boot and it slowly slid open. They looked around the room and Sam made a pained face when he realized that this was the room of a small boy, probably around the age of six or seven. Toys littered the floor and a messily made bed sat close to the north wall. Dean made a strangled noise when he tripped on a toy car and nearly fell backwards. Sammy looked up and gave him a look that red, 'really, Dean?'. Dean just fixed his jacket and kept walking as if nothing had happened.

"Dean, I think there's no one home…" Sam said as he walked back outside into the hallway and into the kitchen. Dishes were piled up and different baked treats were set out on the table.

"Sam…" Deans voice called back from the little boy's room, laced with sorrow. Sam walked in and clenched his jaw when he saw the small body of the six-year old boy, huddled in the very back of the closet, blood tracing down his lips and chest.

"Is he still…?" Dean just shook his head and walked pass Sam to explore the other rooms. Sammy followed after a few minutes of blankly staring at the boy, wondering what horrors the child must have gone through during his last moments alive.

They both walked into another room and blanched at the sight of what they were looking at. At the edge of the room sat a bed, near a large window and on that bed sat a girl surrounded by food and drinks, clearly too entranced in whatever she was watching to look up at the two men who had just entered. Right at the foot of her bed was a large devil's trap, painted in what looked like red lipstick on the floor. A demon stood in the middle of it, eyes completely blacked out. It had taken over the body of a middle-aged woman and turned to glare at Sam and dean. A cruel smile curled onto its lips.

"Well look at that! Sam and Dean! Fantastic!" It said sarcastically. The girl on the bed looked up, her green eyes narrowed on the demon. She pulled out her headphones and then looked up at the two brothers. Her face lit up in multiple emotions. Surprise, excitement, bewilderment, awe and others. Then it fell back into a calm mask. She brushed away the white bangs falling into her eyes and sat up straighter. Her short-cropped hair was black other than the white bangs and Sam and Dean gave her weary looks, examining her over-all appearance. She had small gages in her ears, a spiked bracelet and a rather dark looking Christmas tee-shirt that showed Santa clause in a noose with the words 'Hanging out for the holidays' printed on it.

Dean immediately suspected her as a demon. He kept the knife poised while Sammy looked extremely confused. The Demon saw Dean's face and used that as its advantage.

"So now that we've got them, what are you going to do with the Winchesters?" It smirked, looking at the girl on the bed. The girl simply picked up a clear, plastic spray bottle and sprayed it like a cat. It screamed slightly and tried to jump back as it's skin sizzled and smoked as the holy water made contact with her skin.

"Shut up, demon. Didn't I tell you to stay quiet? Next time, I'm poring the whole goddamn bottle on you, understand?" She said coldly. Sam and Dean exchanged looks before looking back at the girl. She moved the laptop off of her lap and set it down besides her.

"So are you going to exercise it or not?" She raised and eyebrow, waiting for them to get along with it. Dean moved forward hesitantly, knife poised but he froze when she yelled out,

"NO! Are you fucking crazy!? That's my mom! I said exercise her, not kill her! Can't the green giant over there use the demon blood? Or is he off that now? If he is, then call Castiel! Don't stab my mother!" She yelled at them, glaring at both of them. Dean cleared his throat and stepped back.

"Uh…yeah…yeah…" He gave Sammy a confused face, which he returned. "Uh…Cass, right."

"Yes?" Came a raspy voice from behind them and they all whirled around to see Cass standing there with his usual worried face. Or was that confusion? Whatever it was, he always wore that intense look.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the angel and the girl on the bed stared wide-eyed for a bit. The demon just glared venomously at the angel. Castile walked forward and glanced at everyone and then locked eyes with Dean. His stare made Dean uncomfortable, like it would anyone else and he glanced down quickly. Finally, Cass spoke.

"I heard my name. What is it?" The girl spoke up then, carefully getting off the bed and giving the devils trap a wide birth of space as she walked towards them.

"My mother is possessed… But I don't get why you guys haven't done anything about it." She casted a quick glare at the two immensely confused brothers. Castiel gave them both a look before nodding and slowly walking up to the demon. He exercised it and black smoke erupted from the woman before burning through the floor like acid and into hell. When the smoke cleared, everything was normal, other than the passed out forty-year-old woman in the middle of a devil's trap. Immediately, the girl ran to her unconscious mother.

"Mom!" She cradled her mother to her chest and rocked her back and fourth. "Mom…" Her voice was a bit choked as she said this. She could feel the tight ache in the back of her throat she always got when she was holding back tears. She took a deep breath in and looked back up at the three men staring at her like she was the newest mystery needed to solve. She glared at them.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Sam shook his head slightly to clear it of all the questions swarming around it.

"U-uh...yeah. Sure." He kneeled down and helped her pick up her mother. Dean gave him a slightly wide-eyed look that red 'Dude!' Sam shook off the look and continued to help her. Cass just stood there with the ever-intense look on his face. No one ever really knew what Cass was thinking.

Eventually, Dean followed his brother and Cass trailed behind. After a long drive, they ended up in Bobby's place and her mother was still unconscious.

Sam gently laid her down on the couch where her head lolled to the side; her medium cropped blond hair sprawled out everywhere. Bobby rolled in on his wheel chair and closely observed the woman, then looked up at the two boys.

"Well…what's this?" Sam opened his mouth to explainer but he really didn't know how to.

"Uh…we…found her?" Bobby gave him an, 'are you an idiot?' look.

"You _found _her?" He repeated staring at him with eyebrows raised in question. Dean couldn't take it any more. He needed to know at least _something_ about the girl. He had let her look out the car window with a glazed look in her eyes the whole ride instead of pelting her with questions but enough was enough.

"Who are you? And what the hell was that back there?" Sam gave him a look for his mannerisms but he ignored it like always. The girl looked up at him with empty green eyes.

"My name is Leia Wilburg. I…When I woke up, it was all so…normal. Mom was making food…dad was telling really cheesy jokes and my brother was being annoying as usual…I got dressed and was hanging out in my room when…w-when." She looked down and sniffed back tears when her voice began to shake. She spoke again with a steady voice. Bobby watched her with a sympathetic look as she tried to be strong. He of all people knew how she felt.

"I heard screams…my dad's. When I went out to see what was going on…I met her- it's eyes. They were black. Nothing there but…. black. It reminded me of those stupid Supernatural books I read." She laughed weakly, wiping at a tear before it could even drip down her cheek.

"At first, I just sort of stood there, not thinking…just staring. But then I saw the blood." She took in a sharp breath and looked back down again before continuing.

"It was holding a Christmas ball, a freaking broken _Christmas ball_!And it used it to…t-to…" Leia bit down harshly on her bottom lip as she struggled not to break down and cry. All the emotions she'd been holding in had started to leak through. She had gone numb when this had all started, almost a survival instinct kind of thing. She was good at shoving her emotions in a dark closet at the back of her mind and forgetting about them as long as she could but they were all coming back with a vengeance. Sammy stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She cringed away from the stranger's touch, gathering herself before continuing.

"Anyway…it was all like those books I had red. The eyes…the blood…I ran into my room and I drew the stupid circle thing that was supposed to stop those things with some lipstick I found, praying that it would work. It was basically my only defense. I went out and tried to find my brother but he was nowhere in sight. I thought he'd run out …the thing…it saw me and chased after me. I ran to my room and practically flew into my bed. I think it went to get me but it got stuck in the circle. I sat there for a while, thinking about what I should do. I was too scared to get off the bed. I couldn't call the cops….I had no one to help me." Her voice lost it's strength, turning into a whisper.

"It told me things…horrible things…about my dad…my mom. Then it tried to make deals with me. I almost did it too. But I remembered something about holy water. I had some at the head of my bed since we were catholic we had holy water in all the rooms and I poured it into a spry bottle." Dean gave her an impressed look for her resourcing. " And when I sprayed it, it screamed and smoke sizzled off it's skin. I took my laptop and my headphones and watched some anime to block out it's cursing and everything. I made up this theory that if that was all real then you guys must be real too. I thank god I was right." Sam, Dean and Cass exchanged looks when she mentioned God but then Bobby nodded.

"Well you've been through a lot. Ya need anything?" She shook her head and just asked for the bathroom. He told her where it was and she left the room. Sam let out a long sigh and looked down where the uncocious mother lie.

"What now?" Dean shrugged and turned to ask Castiel's opinion but he was gone. He made a flat look and turned to Bobby. He snorted.

"You idijits brought them here, **you **deal them." He said, starting to roll away.

"Oh, come on, Bobby! We don't know what to do!" Dean pled. Bobby shrugged.

"Figure it out!" There was a moan and everyone froze and turned to look at the couch. The blond woman sat up and rubbed at her face tiredly, smearing on the blood that was on her face. Sammy winced at that. The woman pulled away her hand with a furrowed brow and her eyes widened when she saw the blood. Her bright green eyes darted up to look at the men hovering above her and screamed.

"W-what is this? Where am !?" She shrieked


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys….uh…I have absolutely no flippin' clue where the plot to this is leading and it's probably in no way going to follow the show plot wise but I'll try to keep everyone true to themselves, don't want anyone out of character. Also, I'm not as depressive as my writing seems but this is just a step I thing the writing needs to go through. I mean, you can't just go cracking jokes after your family was murdered…ANYWAY, let me stop ranting now. **_

Samuel- being the compassionate one- immediately went to comfort her. He sat next to her on the couch and tried to calm her down but she would have none of it.

"Who are you!? Where am I? W-why am I covered in blood?!" She stared wide eyed at them all frantically for an answer. Dean clenched his jaw, eyebrows furrowed. He did feel sympathy for the woman, but he was confused as to why she couldn't remember anything, like everyone else. Usually they could- His thoughts were interrupted by another half sob, half scream.

"I-I killed him. And Joey! Oh god! Joey!" Tears streamed down the emotional woman's face as tears wracked her. "I killed my baby! M-My joey!" Her sobs were loud and filled with short gasps as she tried to catch her breath. "I-I-I" Bobby knew that pain she was feeling and he wheeled himself back into the room and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with red, blotchy eyes.

Leia walked in, her own eyes a bit red from crying in the bathroom before collecting herself. "What's wrong? I heard screamin- mom." It broke her heart to see her mother in such a fragile state. She ran to her mother and pulled her into a hug. Bobby motioned for Sam and Dean to follow him out of the living room into his study to give the women some privacy.

"Bobby, what do we tell them? What now?" Sam said once they were far from their hearing. Bobby had a sorrow-filled look in his eyes as memories and sympathy swirled together in his mind.

"I donno, boy. I doubt they'll wanna go home. Not to mention they won't be able to handle the cops." He said, thinking. Dean sat perched on the desk, trying not to dwell to much on what he just saw.

"You could let them stay here." He suggested, looking up at them. Bobby looked at him horror.

"_What? _You're joking. You _are _joking, right?" He said, eyes wide with incredulity. Dean shrugged.

"Come on, bobby. They have no one else to stay with I bet and who better than you? me and Sammy would take 'em but we live in random motels." He reasoned. Sammy snorted.

"Dean, even then you wouldn't take them." He said, settling down in the old chair bobby had in front of his desk. Dean shot him a quick glare that easily read 'shut up' for anyone who saw it. Bobby sat quietly for a few minutes, staring at the ground. Finally, he looked up with a resigned sigh.

"Fine. But you two idjits owe me big time for this. I have to put u with an unstable mother and her daughter." Dean gave him a relieved and thankful look.

"Thanks, Bobby." He hopped off the desk and began to walk out. "Come on, Sammy. We've got things to kill and people to save." Samuel rolled his eyes and stood up, following his brother.

"The family business." He muttered, running a hand through his thick, longish hair.

"Wait." They all froze and turned to see Leia, who was listening in. "I want to come to." Dean immediately reacted.

"No. No, no, no, no, _no_!" He said firmly. "You're _not _coming with us." Leia raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, green eyes glaring directly into his blue ones.

"Why not? I know what you guys do and I want to help you. I learn pretty quickly and I won't drag you down."

"Why not? Why not? I'll tell you why not! Sammy, tell her why not!" Sean gestured toward his brother who half smiled at his brother being so awful at arguments.

"Leia…" He began gently. "If you red those books, then you have to know what me and my brother go through. It's not fun, you'll always be in danger and you'll see things…you'll never be able to unseen." She shook her head.

"I want to do something, I want to-"

"You want to get back at whoever is responsible for putting you and your mother through literal hell but it's our job to hunt things and this isn't the life you want. I'm sorry, but I won't let you." Leia clenched her jaw, angry that they wouldn't let her come.

"Fine."


End file.
